Yo quisiera ser ese
by LulaBlack
Summary: Yo la amo...pero no de la forma que aparento , sino de otra forma, de la forma que un hombre ama a una mujer.Pero no, no puedo decírcelo porque una declaración rompería nuestra amistad...Lily & James Songfic y Oneshot


Lily entró corriendo a la sala común como un relámpago hacia el corredor que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo, un morocho con gafas redondas la miraba con preocupación. La agarró del brazo y la dio vuelta, la chica tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y el maquillaje todo corrido. Sus hermosos ojos verdes habían perdido ese brillo tan característico

-Lily que te sucede?-le dijo eso mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica con ternura y le sacaba las lágrimas.

-Oh! James Marco me ha dejado!

-no! Ese maldito cabrón- exclamó enojado – pero haber Lily cuéntame que sucedió exactamente

Lily le contó

FLASH BACK

Lily se vistió con su mejores ropas y se maquilló. Estaba muy nerviosa, Marco la había citado sin decirle porque. Marco Hamey era un chico de Ravenclaw, era un joven bastante guapo. Tenía el pelo de color marrón claro , casi rubio y con unos hermosos ojos azul verdoso. Lily y marcos estaban saliendo hacia dos meses. Lily estaba muy enamorada del chico.

La pelirroja caminaba con prisa hacia el sitio elegido para el encuentro. Encontró al chico cerca del pasillo pero ...no estaba solo, iba acompañado por alguien. Se acercó y se dio cuenta de que era Laura Kimberly la teñida y descerebrada de la Hufflepuf. Se acercó a los dos chico.

-Marco?

-Ah! Hola Lily-dijo el chico y la miró. La pelirroja estaba muy linda- que linda estas!

-Gracias...y dime porque me llamaste

-ah...si...bueno...Lily mira...pues yo... me enamoré... de otra persona- dijo el chico con nervios – así ...que ...para no herirte...decidí que podíamos...no mejor dicho vamos a cortar.

-que?...Marco dime que es una broma-dijo la ojiverde a punto de llorar

-no Lily esta no es ninguna broma así que mejor no te pongas a llorar porque con eso no vas a conseguir que te vuelva a querer no espera ..yo nunca te quise- dijo el chico cruelmente

Eso fue lo que más le dolió a Lily, levantó la cabeza y le propinó un fuerte bofetazo que casi derriba al chico.

-CÓMO FUISTES CAPAZ DE HACERME ESTO? EH? TE ODIO!- gritó la pelirroja fuera de sí

el chico se le volvió a acercar, el le había dicho eso porque quería herirla entonces lo olvidaría más rápido pero tal vez fue un poco demasiado cruel.

-NO TE ME ACERQUES MALDITO CABRÓN NO TE VUELVAS A CERCAR , NO ME HABLES, NO ME TOQUES , NO ME MIRES NO EXÍSTO PARA TI! TE QUEDÓ CLARO?

-si si

-pero dime quien es la afortunada- preguntó la chica con cierto sarcasmo en la palabra "afortunada" pero al fin y al cabo más tranquila

-pues...bueno...es...Laura-dijo el Ravenclaw acobardado sin siquiera mirarle la cara a la chica que tenía al frente

-ah... pues bien...entonces me voy. Hasta luego-se despidió la pelirroja con una amarga sonrisa en la cara.

FIN DEL FALSH BACK

Al terminar la historia Lily volvió a romper en llanto

-Oh! James no sabes como lo amo todavía! Cómo olvidarlo? Eh? Porque la vida esta cruel conmigo , por qué me hace esto? Acaso me lo merezco? Ay Diosito Santo porque a mi!-decía la en un baño de lágrimas

-Lily, no desperdicies tus lágrimas por alguien que ni siquiera te valora, además que estúpido no se va a dar de tu belleza interior y exterior. Seguro que ese tipo no estaba en sus cabales en ese momento...espera...dije "en ese momento"? No ,no me refiero que nunca estuvo en sus cabales, está LOCO! Cómo va dejar una mujer como tú por una descerebrada como esa! Esto casi es un pecado original! No te preocupes ya le daré a ese b... su merecido por dejar a una chica y amiga tan maravillosa. E increíble por esa descerebrada de Laura!...-

-ejem, ejem te recuerdo James que tu saliste con Esa hace dos meses.

-Con más razón te digo que es una descerebrada.

-jajaja ay! James tu sí sabes como consolarme!

-obvio que sí , mi pelirroja

_Soy tu mejor amigo,  
Tu pañuelo de lágrimas  
De amores perdidos.._

Te recargas en mi hombro  
Tu llanto no cesa,  
Yo sólo te acaricio..

Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos  
Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo

-Y dime James que debo hacer?

-mmm...trata de no enamorarte tan fácilmente, no te parece?

-si ,si, pero dime como...

-mejor antes de que te hagas novia de alguien pregúntamelo a mí...yo te diré si es bueno o malo dale? La verdad es que no voy a permitir que te vuelva a lastimar.

-que cuida! Jajaja te quiero mucho James y gracias

-Yo también te quiero pero ahora quiero que vaya a dormir y que mañana amanezcas tan fresca como una lechuga.

- De nuevo gracias...por algo eres mi mejor amigo.-Luego de despedirse de James , la chica se fue hacia su habitación dejando a James pensativo.

_Me pides mil consejos para protegerte  
De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido  
Lo que no sabes es que..  
_

"Amigo" pensó el morocho "Antes hubiera dado mi vida por ser el amigo de la pelirroja pero ahora...no puedo! No se cuanto más voy a aguantar sin besarla, acariciarla, es me es imposible ser su amigo si yo la amo, si! La amo con toda mi alma...es la mujer de mi vida. Como quisiera ser yo el que ese por el cual tu te desvelas, desesperas , ser tu llanto que expresan tus sentimientos. Quisiera ser yo el que tú estas enamorada..." Mientras pensaba eso miraba el crepitar de las llamas...

_Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada_

Esa noche Lily no podía dormir así que bajó a la sala común y vio la silueta de un chico en un sillón , se acercó y se dio cuenta de que era James...

-James que te pasa?

-Eh? Ah! Lily eres tú ...que me habías dicho?-preguntó el chico medio despistado

-que qué te pasaba?

-que qué me pasa? Pues...-" le digo que me gusta o no? No , no mejor no mira si me rechaza no creo que vaya poder soportar eso además más vale ser su amigo que nada suyo no? Aish! Todas la locuras que uno hace al estar enamorado." Pensaba el morocho- no me pasa nada...

-dale James cuéntame, dale...

- Estaba pensado en que broma hacerle al cabrón ese por lo que te hizo- mintió el chico rápidamente.

-ah! Y qué se te ocurrió – preguntó la ojiverde entusiasmada

-pues todavía nada...

-ah...-dijo la chica desalentada

-pero no te preocupes ya algo se me va a ocurrir-añadió apresuradamente al ver la cara de desaliento de la chica

_Tú te me quedas viendo,  
Y me preguntas,  
Si algo me está pasando.._

Y yo no sé qué hacer,  
Si tu supieras que... me estoy muriendo  
Quisiera decirte... lo que yo siento, no

Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,  
Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre  
Por eso...  


N/A: bueno espero que les haya gustado este song- fic...jeje es el primero que escribo! Así que deje rewies porfis! Pasen por "No te creas que el amor es fácil" es mi otro fic que también es de los merodeadores. Espero que les guste.

Chau!

Besitos

lulablack


End file.
